


HERO

by Efavivace



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fictogemino, Gen, Marvel Universe, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efavivace/pseuds/Efavivace
Summary: When your father is a superhero, this thing may never cross your mind: you are HIS hero, too. / A songfic of HERO (Monkey Majik) and also a fictogemino of Cassie Lang and her superhero father, the Ant-Man.





	HERO

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Ant-Man; Ant-Man and the Wasp – produced by Marvel Studios  
> HERO – song written and performed by Monkey Majik

_I've found my hero._

I might still be dreaming, but said this clear and loud in that one bright morning glow—that carried me right through tomorrow,

“Good morning. Please turn on the light, Daddy.”

You replied,

“Good morning, Peanut.”

I said,

“You saved the world for me, so now I have to save tomorrow. I have a Show and Tell in the class today!”

You chuckled and replied,

“Are you still sleepy?”

I replied, smiling,

“I'm not dreaming, Daddy. It's you who are still dreaming!”

You replied with that cute, funny face of you,

“This is not the one last time, Peanut, you're the love of my life. Neither in dream nor quantum realm; in reality.”

I said while laughing,

“Daddy, you're always very, very funny.”

You replied,

“No need for a red costume, hm? The Ant-Man's?”

My smile couldn't be wider while replying,

“If I could tell you one last time, Daddy, you were the love of my life.”

That last sentence, said before the day of going to the jail and the night before going back to the quantum realm were the same.

“When you go to sleep, don't forget to turn out the light, Peanut.”

It was said out loud.

_I've lost my hero._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I remember Cassie considered Scott Lang her hero (in “Ant-Man”) and Scott considered Cassie his hero for keeping him sane during the time he was in prison, just by thinking about her all the time (in “Ant-Man and the Wasp”). This song of Monkey Majik keeps ringing in my ears since I left the cinema after watching the Ant-Man sequel (and I'm thinking of the smiling face of my own father living in a different city while posting this). That 'red costume' part is a coincidence (and I love it!) As a fictogemino, this story has two different endings. Try to read from top to bottom for Cassie's point of view and read the reverse for Scott's. Enjoy :3


End file.
